


【堂良】成人礼

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 孟管教送刺头犯人周九良的成人礼。
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 55





	【堂良】成人礼

**Author's Note:**

> 脏乱差预警。

孟管教是个二刈子。

少管所里缺乏漂亮生物，女人根本没有，男人也大多是一般年纪毛都没长齐的小子。甭管在外头是什么花枝招展野鸡，进了铁门一律剃成惨淡青皮。管教们少见好脸色，一帮凶神恶煞在这镇压另一帮魑魅魍魉。

于是孟鹤堂孟管教年轻好看又温柔得脱颖而出。只是这美人隔着一扇铁窗与其间巨大地位鸿沟，无论如何得不到手。青春期躁动情绪里那点旖旎便很快往下作路子上走。不知谁先私底下叫他二刈子，紧接着这捕风捉影的称呼迅速传遍了各个监室。或许还连带着不知几分真假的风流故事。操，谁不想惹美人垂泪，多符合破坏欲望。

只是敢当面叫他二刈子的，周九良是第一个。他十七岁，剃了青皮像个圆滚滚小和尚，是个假和尚，打架斗殴进来给判了两年。习惯性沉默青年只有碰上孟鹤堂格外活跃，而孟管教似乎也格外乐意挑他毛病。到底是谁先开始的并不清楚，总之到了后来周九良一周大约要因为各种原因被罚三回。

你还能罚出什么花样。周九良斜着眼看他。

孟管教不说话，只是盯着他笑得亲切又甜蜜。距离过近周九良不得不闭上眼，但一闭眼就有危险画面在脑子里放幻灯片。成年人惩罚不仅限于跑圈。孟鹤堂意味深长往底下看。

孟鹤堂，我还是未成年，成年了我就转监不在少管所呆了。你个二刈子可别打我主意。他依旧嘴硬，却没发现自己声音之下有什么玩意在兴奋在抖。

周九良成年当天转监。那天孟鹤堂没来上班。遗憾情绪没过他就叫人扔进单间禁闭室，连个理由都没给他。深夜里铁门外头皮鞋脚步声响起来，钥匙在锁孔里咔咔转动。昏暗灯光下他看见熟悉的脸和闪亮亮新胸牌。真他妈阴魂不散。

我来送你一份成人礼。孟鹤堂推着他胸膛咬着他耳朵，冰凉铐子在身后扣死他手腕。现在，跪下。

老子凭什么跪你啊。周九良依旧嘴硬。

不跪是吧。孟鹤堂放开他，脸上挂起微笑表情。他绕着周九良踱步，停在他身后，手指按上他肩膀带上些许警告力道。你跪不跪。他咬住周九良耳朵。

周九良没答话，只是一动不动，脊背沉默而坚决。

好有骨气啊周九良。孟鹤堂在他身后低低笑起来。紧接着膝弯遭到猛击，周九良失去平衡扑倒在地，双手被拷在背后，胸膛贴在地上，痛且冰凉。

孟管教抬起他脸的时候仍是一副笑眯眯模样，看起来倒是很像电影里的变态杀人狂。但是男子汉大丈夫不能怂，于是周九良只是瞪着他。

舔。命令清晰且言简意赅。制服裤子拉开露出性器，还未勃起但尺寸可观。孟鹤堂把周九良的脸往自己下身按，头顶上轻飘飘吐出一句敢咬就废了你。威胁的话谁都会讲，但到了孟鹤堂这怎么听怎么像真事。男子汉大丈夫不能怂，但男子汉大丈夫还要能屈能伸。于是他身体前倾，伸出舌头去舔那东西。

真乖。孟鹤堂揉着他脑袋。

你个二刈子，这么快就硬了，是吃了药吗。周九良含含糊糊讲。

吃没吃药等会让你试试。孟鹤堂把已经勃起的性器顶进他嘴里。把牙收起来，他说，不会收可以让医务室帮你拔了，很快的，说不定不用麻药你能长长记性。

荷尔蒙的味道不好，周九良几乎呛住。阴茎在口腔里停留又涨大，撑得他两颊发痛。孟鹤堂等了一会儿，几分钟或几秒钟，是大发慈悲。抽插动作猛烈，一下一下顶得更深，直到往嗓子里头顶，仿佛要把脑子顶飞。周九良不得不费力地把牙齿藏住，肌肉用力时间过久，整张脸好像都不是自己的。头顶上喘息变得粗重，唾液从合不上的嘴角往下淌。

孟鹤堂到底没射在他嘴里。拔出来时周九良失去力气倒在地上。管教蹲下来，手往他囚服扣子上探。

周九良被拖到铁架子床上的时候衣服已经被拉下来挂在手腕处。上身暴露在外面有些冷，但让他颤栗的或许不只是低温，还有孟鹤堂的目光。人说孟管教一双风流眼时时含笑，此一刻却冰冰凉像X光。他手指抚上周九良身体，动作不可说不温柔。别抖啊。他说。不是挺厉害的吗，怕什么呀周九良。

谁——谁怕你个二刈子。周九良还想嘴硬，却在管教的手摸进裤腰瞬间噤声。下身不知什么时候也抬起头来，在孟鹤堂手里像是活的。

孟鹤堂俯下身，嘴唇贴近他耳朵，周九良想躲，却身体发僵躲也躲不开。炽热温度和潮湿气息喷在耳廓，他连舌头也伸出来，顺着耳朵软骨轮廓描摹。

周九良，你说说你是不是找操。动作温柔缱绻话语却恰好相反，他稍微直起身，盯住犯人眼睛。

滚你妈的。周九良红着一双眼。其实不只是一双眼，他眼眶颧骨已经全激起红色来，连脖颈胸口都染上情潮颜色。他剧烈地喘息着，躲开孟鹤堂的目光。

不找操，不找操你怎么硬了。管教的语气带上调笑。你猜猜你后头会不会流水啊，是不是湿得等不及了。

老子是爷们儿，湿个屁。

是吗。孟鹤堂笑起来，那爷们儿，你这就要被个二刈子操了，激动吗。

周九良被翻了个身，手铐锁在铁架子床头，裤子被扯下来挂在膝弯。每一次的试图挣扎都不过只是制造噪音，铁链与架子床蹭在一块发出令人烦躁的金属声响。

孟鹤堂你疯了，他徒劳地叫着，等我出去举报你——

举报？在他身后的管教此刻显得轻松散漫，你觉得我能调到这儿来，又能有个房间操你，咱俩谁的关系硬，到时候狱长是信你还是信我。

第一根手指裹着粘稠液体插进周九良身体。

更何况，想举报我你得等出去，可是万一——

那手指在周九良身后缓慢地、耐心地开垦着，润滑被仔细涂抹在甬道的每一分每一寸，指腹在肉壁上微微用力。

万一我不想让你出去怎么办啊，周九良。孟鹤堂贴上来低声说。

操你——周九良骂出声。

乖一点，乖一点。管教扬起手一巴掌落在他臀肉上发出啪的一声脆响，雪白皮肉几乎瞬间泛起一片红。乖孩子不说脏话，少管所没教好你吗。

放屁，少管所不教人怎么挨操。第三根手指插进来时周九良咬紧了嘴唇。很胀，孟鹤堂做得很慢，但异物感依旧令人不适。只是不适感在某一刻渐渐烧起来，烧成让人脑壳发晕的不满足。然后手指触到某一点，身体先于脑子做出反应，他发出一声呜咽来。

孟鹤堂没做声，手指动作没加快却也没停，依旧是缓慢地耐心地隔着肠壁按揉着那脆弱的腺体。一场漫长的甚至可说温柔的指奸。陌生的快感从身后开始沿着每一条神经爬到每一块肌肉每一寸皮肤。你他妈是不是不行孟鹤堂。年轻的囚犯口不择言，拿手指头——拿手指头算什么事。

你不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒。猝不及防地，另一侧臀丘也挨了一巴掌。周九良身子猛地往前一蹿，又被人捞着腰拽回来。行不行的，现在就让你知道知道，孟鹤堂说。

好疼，真的好疼。即使扩张过，狭窄的甬道也显得相当局促。完全勃起的阴茎堪堪挤进一个头部，你可真紧啊，怎么夹得这么紧，天生适合挨操。孟鹤堂伸手去捏他胸口，一边慢悠悠说。看这胸，多软，跟个小娘们一样啊，周九良，哥哥捏你捏得爽不爽，嗯？

周九良把脸埋进枕头，咬死了嘴唇装起鸵鸟，只是挡不住的是爬满全身的情欲颜色与剧烈起伏的呼吸。于是管教终于不管不顾地开始往里头顶，顶到最深再接上一轮抽插。阴茎被肉壁紧紧包裹，像行星被往性爱黑洞里头吸。他手上动作没停，从胸口一路往下，最终停在下身，和着抽插节奏一起撸动，前后的快感让周九良头皮都发麻。他无意识地挣扎呻吟，手铐发出冰冷的金属声。他被往快感的峰顶上推去，如同被迫只用脚尖立在悬崖边。再来一下，只要一点——

指尖一勾一抹，孟鹤堂堵住他铃口。手指圈住阴茎根部。是谁在操你啊周九良，谁把你操得这么爽。

孟鹤堂你松手——你松手，他几乎在尖叫在哀求，是连自己都不熟悉的声音。

谁操你操得这么爽，嗯？你现在好湿，还夹着我吸着我呢。孟鹤堂自顾自说话。

是，是你，孟鹤堂。回答噎在嗓子眼里，管教重新开始动作。

孟鹤堂射在他身体里，周九良也射出来。他疲劳地脱力地瘫在床上，下身一片狼藉，甚至能感觉到身后有液体淌出来。

周九良，送你的成人礼，喜欢不喜欢？

孟管教在他耳边轻轻地温柔地说。


End file.
